


Pedophile

by angela123111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela123111/pseuds/angela123111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lars became a pedophile but only to Canada. A story throughout history. Fem!Canada. Historical inaccuracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Holland or Lars as he is known now, met the little country of Canada was when he visited France a long time ago.

"Bonjour, Lars. How was your trip?" Francis greeted the Dutchman.

"It was fine just tiresome." he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm am at the peak of bliss. I went to the New World and got a little colony named Canada. She is so CUTE!" Francis squealed in delight.

"Good for you." Lars replied uninterested for he is not interested in little children yet.

"Do you want to see her? " Francis asked.

"Sure why not." He said to please Francis since by the look of his eyes he so wanted to show her off.

"Madeline, come here and greet our guest." Francis bellowed through his house.

A little girl with blond hair tied up in twintails came running down holding her little polar bear. She looked at Lars and curtsied and then looked at her papa with her big violet eyes.

"Bonjour, my name is Madeline and this is Kumajirou." She said in her tiny voice, smiling at Lars.

Lars looked at the girl and felt his heart racing.

"Papa, did I do good?" she sweetly asked Francis. Francis picked her up.

"Oui, you did good mon petit." Francis said kissing her head.

"Papa." Lars thought. "I want her to call me that." He paused. "What why would I want her to call me that? I'm an adult. She's a child, a really cute, sweet , polite, oh crap." He thought, contemplating of what is happening.

"Francis, can I talk to you for a bit in private." Lars said, hoping the Frenchman will stop being with her. 

"Sure." Francis put down Madeline. "Go play with your bear in your room and I'll be up after I finish okay?"

Madeline nodded and curtsied to Lars again then ran off. Lars watched as she ran up the stairs and he slowly focused back onto the Frenchman. His heart is hurting and he needed to talk about this. He decided not to really imply that it was the nation's beloved daughter so he decided to keep it short and vague. 

"Francis, I don't know what's happening." Lars started gripping his chest. "My chest is throbbing and I keep thinking about her."

"Ohohohon. You are in love Lars. So who's the lucky lady?" Francis said happily.

"No I can't. It's immoral and you will probably kill me. I will tell you when I feel ready." Lars said painfully.

"Hmm okay. Lars you are my friend and I'll be here when you're ready." Francis assured Lars.

"Okay." Lars said calmly. Then they started their business meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Lars saw Madeline was a couple centuries later. She was in the possession of Great Britain and she looked of the age of a 13-year old. He was visiting his own land of New Amsterdam and he saw the girl by chance walking next to the teen know as America.

"Maddie come on. It's your birthday today. So we have to buy you prettiest dress at the store." America yelled excitedly.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'll be happy if you just gave me a book." She said softly.

"Her birthday?" Lars thought to himself as he followed them close enough for them not to notice.

"No! You are MY little sister and you are the most beautiful girl in all of the land." He said happily.

"Al, you're quoting the fairytale books again. I told you they aren't real." She said blushing slightly.

"Oh, she became cuter." Lars thought to himself looking at Madeline. "And curvier."

"So? It's true." Alfred said bluntly.

"AL!" She yelled well not really yell, it sounded more of a regular voice.

Alfred laughed. He grabbed her hand and ran into a dress shop. Lars followed them in discreetly.

"Mattie how about this dress?" Alfred immediately pointed to the skimpiest dress there.

Madeline in return blushed redder than the dress she was wearing. "AL! That is improper for a lady."

Lars smiled when he imagined Madeline in said dress. Lars then left the shop quickly and went to a flower vendor and ordered a single red tulip with a tag on it.

He went back inside and asked one of the attendants there to hand the tulip to her. The attendant looked at him then her and thought he was just a secret admirer or something along those lines.

Lars then swore the guy into secrecy and made guy go to Madeline so he could watch her reaction.

So the attendant went to Madeline and handed her the tulip with glaring looks from her brother.

She looked surprised then flattered. She took the tulip and read the little tag.

Happy Birthday Madeline.

She blushed and smiled at the tag, meanwhile her brother drove away the attendant.

"So who got you the flower, Maddie?" Alfred asked with a seething anger.

"I don't know. It doesn't say." She replied.

Lars just smiled happily and left the store hoping to keep tabs on her.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later after that fateful day, Lars heard the news. America is revolting from Great Britain.

"America? I'm sure that's Madeline's brother. She's under Great Britain right now isn't she?" He thought to himself in his house. "Madeline, what is going to happen to her?"

He jumped up from his chair and ran out of his house and immediately went to England's house. A servant let him into the large, luxurious house that belonged to said country. Lars was led to the study and was led in. The Brit sat behind the large oak desk with mounds of paperwork piled high and the fireplace blazing.

"Ah, Lars, good evening, how are you?" Arthur acknowledged his presence.

Lars waved his hand towards him. Lars then looked at man and walked towards him.

"Arthur. What are you doing about America?" Lars asked with great intent.

Arthur snickered. "So you finally are interested in politics."

"Politics! This is war! What are you doing about it, then?" Lars demanded with great force.

"Alfred is just having a temper tantrum. I'm just sending some soldiers over there to fight some of the rebels and then he'll come back home to me." Arthur said confidently.

"How about Canada?" Lars asked with his true intentions showing.

Arthur's eyebrow raised but dismissed his suspicion.

"Canada? Uhhh." Arthur tried to remember her.

"Francis' ex-colony." Lars tried to remind him, a bit peeved of how Arthur couldn't remember such a beautiful nation and girl.

"Oh, Madeline. Alfred tried to get her to revolt too, but she remained loyal to me. I don't really care about her right now since I have to focus on Alfred." Arthur said.

Lars glared at Arthur and what he said but concealed his anger.

"Arthur, this is the only favor I will ask of you for my not my country but my sake. Please keep Canada out of the war." Lars pleaded.

"Fine, fine. It's not like I will have to use her and Lars it's not really a war. It's just a temper tantrum." Arthur explained.

"Okay, I'll hold you to your word." Lars agreed but warily because when Arthur drinks he forgets promises easily.

Lars excused himself and left to go home.

After the little "meeting", Lars followed the Revolution from start to finish. He read of American loyalists fleeing to Canada. Also of British/Canadian troops fighting the American troops.

"Thank god. Just some troops. She wasn't entirely involved. She didn't get hurt." Lars sighed in relief. "I really hope she will never be involved in war again."

Unfortunately, for him a couple decades later. She was reported burning down the White House when America attempted to invade Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

The year was 1812. The White House has just been burnt down. There was a drawing made to show the tragedy. The artist happened to live near by and sketched the scene quickly.

Lars looked at the picture carefully. He was sure he saw someone in the background that looked really familiar. He used a magnifying glass and looked closer at it. The figure was a girl with twintails.

Lars thought "It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. There wasn't supposed to be young girls near the burning. That means it has to be her!"

Lars was shocked at his discovery. Lars had to believe the facts. The hairstyle was common but rarely worn over a certain age. The female appeared to have glasses and looked to be fleeing the scene. He became furious at a certain Brit's betrayal.

"He promised! She wasn't supposed to be included." Lars marched out of his house and took the next ship to London.

When he got there, he immediately went to England's house and barged in.

"ARTHUR, SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled throughout the house.

"You do know it's illegal to break into someone's house, right?" England came out of his room.

Lars grabbed England by the collar and lifted him up.

"You bastard. I thought you were supposed to keep promises. Isn't that what "gentlemen" do?" He sneered the last part.

England was shocked by being lifted up and was angry at the accusations.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Put me down!" He commanded. It was no use.

"You were supposed to keep her out of it. I overlooked the fact of you using her soldiers but making her directly involved in it. How could you?" Lars roared and slammed him into the wall.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" England yelled then cringed in pain.

"CANADA! The pure little girl who so sweet and gentle. But YOU corrupted her! She blood on her hands and she burned down America's presidential building because you told her to!" Lars yelled.

"Who is - Oh I know who you're talking about. THIS is all about her?" England realized. "She burned down Alfred's building out of her own free will. She is doing everything that I want out of her own bloody will."

"Free will?" Lars laughed a bit like a maniac. "She's only doing these things so YOU don't punish her and her country like you did with the rest of your colonies."

"Well I gave the order to burn down public buildings. She was the one who decided to burn that bloody building too. It wasn't my fault she decided to burn it. Maybe she did it because the bloody wanker tried to invade her." England explained trying to get the giant Dutchman to let him go.

Lars became suspicious at what Arthur was saying. It sounded like he was telling the truth but then who is this "bloody wanker?"

Lars put Arthur down, but kept his hand on his collar.

"Tell me who the bloody wanker is and I'll let you go." Lars glared at him harshly.

"Fine, it's the ungrateful country of America." Arthur said. Lars let him go and left.

And poor poor Arthur confused of why Netherlands would care so much about a colony that never was his.

Lars vowed to himself that if he ever met America. He will crush him and beat him up until he was almost dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Lars had to try to meet her anyway possible. He finally got to meet her when his boss wanted to trade with Canada. He was escatic. Sure Britain changed New Amsterdam into New York, because of what happened. Lars was a bit mad but at least he won't have a colony in a country who wanted to "invade" or rape in country-speak Canada.

Docking at Canada.

Lars stayed inside his ship and looked in the mirror. He tried to make as sharp as possible and fix his clothes and try to make him look perfect. He hasn't met the angelic girl since she was little.

"Will she remember me? How has she changed?" Lars thought the whole time while looking in the mirror. He played out many scenarios in his head and for some reason they all ended badly.

"Hey Lars! Stop looking in the mirror and do your job!" His boss yelled out, waiting for him outside of the ship.

"I'll be right there!" Lars yelled back. Lars did one last check-up and nodded to himself. He walked out of the ship.

"What took you so long?" His boss yelled into ear, with a couple of veins bursting out.

"I like to take my time to look um appropriate. Isn't that what you told me to do?" Lars said with an accusing tone.

"Yes but I wish you wouldn't take so much time or else you'll remind me of my wife." The boss looked at him. "Now come on they are expecting us."

The two headed towards the Canadian conference hall. They were escorted inside by some servants. They entered an ornate room with a dome shaped roof. There was a huge conference table and at end of the table was the girl that Lars in heads over heels over and her boss.

Lars and his boss greeted the two and sat down on the opposite side. Canada's boss greeted back and asked his country to show the visiting country around. She nodded and got up and headed towards Lars.

"Um, Mr. Netherlands, would you please come with me?" Madeline asked softly while holding onto her polar bear that glared at Lars.

He immediately jumped up but composed himself.

"Sure." and followed the Canadian girl as she went out of the conference hall. He was so happy and kept looking at her since it is the first time he was ever this close to her.

Madeline felt like someone was staring and turned around to look at him. He responded by looking straight over her head. She looked ahead again and he started looking at her again. This continued for a couple more minutes until they ended up outside of the conference building.

"So um Mr. Netherlands?" Madeline started.

"Lars." He stated and smiled at her.

She blushed and looked down and picked up Kumajirou and held onto him.

"Okay, Lars." she blushed harder. "Um you look really familiar. Did I ever meet you before?" She tilted her head a bit.

Lars was having an internal nosebleed but kept his cool front. "I met you once when you were with Francis."

"Oh." she looked sad but quickly buried her face in Kumajirou's fur. "How is he doing?"

"He's good." Lars looked at her. "He misses you, since the day he had to give you away."

"Really?" She lifted her head up with a bright look and smiled. "Well can you tell him I'm doing okay and England's food stinks."

Lars blushed a bit and put his hand over his face to hide it. "Yeah, I'll tell him."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. My name is Madeline Williams and this is Kumajirou." She showed the bear to him and the bear looked at Lars and said "Who?"

"Canada. You know the girl who feeds you and this is Lars. He's Netherlands." Madeline told the bear.

"Oh." Kumajirou then snuggled into her chest and smirked at Lars.

Lars glared at the bear and was extremely jealous of him.

"So will you show me around your delightful little town?" Lars tried to divert her attention back to him.

"Okay." She beamed at him.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how do you like the city so far?" Madeline looked cheerfully at Lars. And Lars was real close to the point of molesting, nosebleed or both.

"It is beautiful." He tried to compose himself into a "cool" demeanor. "It has a really mellow feel."

Madeline chuckled of how awkward he sounded. They had toured the surrounding area and Madeline feels more comfortable with the European visitor.

"Lars, what is your country like?" Madeline asked innocently.

"My country is um." Lars thought of how to describe his country is a positive way. "My country is beautiful when the tulips bloom and the wind blows just right, and my people are happy."

"Aw. That's sounds so nice. I love flowers and tulips are one of my more favorite flowers." Madeline smiled brightly at Lars with a slight blush.

Lars smiled back at her and thought that Madeline was definitely the ideal woman. He really wished that he could just right there and then sweep her off of her feet and take her back with him to his homeland. Unfortunantly he couldn't do that or he might have an all-out war with England and his boss will kill him for it.

"Tulips are my favorite flowers and I love all the colors they can grow in." Lars tried to say stoically. "What color is your favorite?"

"Color?" Madeline thought for a bit and replied. "Red and Pink. They are such a pretty color."

"Not as pretty as you." Lars thought but in reality said. "Well the next time I come maybe I can bring some tulips for you if you'd like."

Madeline looked surprised and then lit up. "Really I would love that if it's not any trouble for you."

"It's no trouble at all." Lars said then thought to himself "Score!"

"Then for this favor I would like to treat you to dinner if it's all right?" Madeline looked hopefully to Lars.

This caught Lars by surprise. "Like a date?"

Madeline blushed fiercely. "Date uh no not exactly but yeah the definition is correct but uh." She took a deep breath. "Yes." in a very small meek voice.

Lars smiled widely but then quickly went back to his cool demeanor. "Sure I wouldn't mind. It would be my pleasure to have a date with you." He bowed and took her hand then kissed it.

Madeline blushed even darker if possible but didn't take her hand away from his. Lars didn't want to let go either so he just stood up and held onto her hand. She squeezed back.

Therefore they just walked back to the capital building together both awkwardly blushing and still holding the others hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, I think this is okay. I hope." She whirled around. "What do you think Kumachi?"

The bear looked at her. "Who?"

"Canada." She kept looking in the mirror. "Maybe I should wear the blue one or maybe the yellow one." She groaned again.

"What do you Lars would like?" She asked the bear but slightly blushed as she said his name.

"None." which earned the bear a hit on the head. "Fine, pink."

"Yeah I guess the pink one would work. This is the same dress that Al bought all those years ago."

Her face saddened a bit and she sighed. She put the idea out of her mind and focused on unhooking her current dress and putting on the pink one. It was a tighter fit in the front then before but it still fit.

"Are you sure this is good?" She looked incredulously at him.

"Yep." He put a thumbs up motion.

She sighed. "Okay." She looks at the clock. "He'll be here soon."

She went to the kitchen and checked on the soup and the turkey. "Okay it looks good."

"Mon Dieu he's going to be here soon." She said anxiously. "Kumajako, come here!"

The bear walks in and reaches out to her. She picks him up and carries him as she paced back and forth nervously.

"SICK!" Kumajirou yelled as he got woozy. She placed him down and he wobbled off somewhere in the house.

She sighed and kept pacing again and every few minutes she would check on dinner.

At the appointed time, footsteps were heard from outside and then a knock on the door followed.

Madeline scurried to the door. She patted herself down and then opened the door to Lars holding a bouquet of tulips.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Lars said coolly and then handed over the tulips. "You mentioned that you liked them. I happen to see a flower shop selling them." (Lie. He was actually trying to find them everywhere to make this date perfect.)

"Oh they're beautiful." She said blushing. "Come in. Dinner's almost ready."

"You cooked?" He said shocked. "I thought we were going to a restaurant."

"Oh." She blushed embarrassingly "We could, if you want."

"No, it's okay. I would love, I mean yeah love, to eat your food!" He blurted out nervously.

She blushed fiercly. "Thank you." She said meekly.

So she went away to put the tulips in a vase and Lars just stood there looking around the quaint and tidy room.

"I did it! This is an actual date with the real Madeline." He thinks and smiles to himself. "Now to get to know her better."

She came back with the vase and put it right on the dining room counter.

"There that looks nice." She turned to Lars. "What do you think?"

He turned to her. "It looks beautiful." Even though he has a faint idea of what she is asking.

"Yes it does." She stood upward and said. "Please have a seat and I'll get the food on the table, okay?"

He nodded and took his seat. He smelled the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

"Francis must have taught her how to cook" He mused to himself. Then he saw her carry a goose that looked bigger than her. He wanted to laugh but suppressed it as hard as he can for it'd be rude.

She placed it down gingerly, and then went back and brought a large pot over so she could pour soup into the bowls that were on the plates.

"It smells great." Lars said as she was pouring a vegetable broth into his bowl. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Papa taught me and then I was well self-efficient when I moved to Arthur's house." She smiled in a way that could make the strongest man cry.

"I'm-" Lars began to say.

"It's okay what's in the past is the past even if it's still happening in the present." She quickly interrupted him. "Let's just enjoy each others company,okay?"

Lars nodded and watched her take the pot back into the kitchen. She returned and took her seat opposite of him and she looked at him.

"What?" Lars said nervously at her.

"I was just wondering." She pointed towards her head.

He looked at her and realized what she was talking about. "Oh, my scar?"

"Yes I don't mean to be rude."She said and took a sip of soup.

"Well it's kind of a long story. You sure you want to hear it?" Lars asked.

"Yes if it's okay." Madeline said as she nervously looked at him.

"Okay, well it all started with..." Lars said."Uh, during the time me and my sister were under Spain's rule, there was this country that was with him. He was S. Italy or Romano. He was a really cheeky brat." Lars started out. "So Spain adored the kid even if he was abused by him. Romano could do squat and Spain had to always clean after him, well before we moved in anyway." Lars rubbed his face and put a piece of chicken in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Madeline was eager to hear the story, looking at him with those big violet eyes. Lars smiled at her and continued. "After we moved in, Spain went off to some war and left the three of us there. When Romano saw Bella, he immediately wanted a kiss and she agreed. He blushed really hard and changed his mind quickly. She did it anyway and the kid fainted. After that he ran away looking like the tomato he loves so much, every time he saw her. It was hilarious especially when he tripped and then ran away crying." Lars chuckled. Madeline smiled. "Okay then one day I walking and went in to the living room and it was a mess seriously. There were banana peels on the floor and I stopped before walking on one. Well behind was the cheeky brat himself eating a banana. He said to me 'What the hell are you doing, you bastard?' I mean what the hell, he is standing there eating the stinking banana!" He laughed happily as she laughed with him. "A banana? Did he look like a monkey?" She asked smiling. "Yes, he really did!" Lars answered. "So what happened next?" She smiled cutely at him. "So I look at him annoyed and then saw Bella walking by so I called out to her. The brat sees her and immediately becomes a tomato again. The bad thing was with nowhere to run he ran straight at me, so I took a step back and it was too late and I realized I stepped on a banana peel and was falling backwards so in the moment I twisted and then falling face down and I flung my arms out but I was too late again and my head hit the corner of the table and knocked me out. Next thing I know was waking up to the brat doodling on my face and bandages around my head." Lars concluded his story. Madeline covered her mouth to try preventing herself to burst out laughing. Lars looked at her and smiled. He went back to eating his food, grinning from ear to ear. "By the way, you make very delicious food. Who taught you?" Lars tried to start another conversation. "Oh, well Papa taught me a little when I was young then I was very self-sufficient sind England's food sucks." Madeline answered. "Yeah I know what you mean." Lars chuckled and he placed his hand on top of hers. She blushed then smiled. She flipped her hand palms up and took his hand into her own. They both stared each other smiling, lost into each others eyes. They didn't even notice Kumajirou climbing onto the table and took the rest of the chicken for himself and left with his prize.


	8. Chapter 8

After their date, Lars and his countrymen had to leave. They currently at port and Lars gave Madeline his address, so she could write to him.

"When are you coming back?" Madeline asked him sadly.

"I'll try my best to come back as soon as possible." He smiled sadly at her. "Couldn't you come with me?"

Madeline shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't. Arthur.. he will be very sore with me." She looked at him. "I really want to, though."

"Why don't you? He will have no knowledge of it. Please I beg of you to come with me." Lars urged.

Madeline teared up. "I can't. He always finds out. Some of my people are fiercly loyal to him and will report. Also if Arthur finds out..I can't handle another war." She started crying.

Lars took her into his arms. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. Maybe someday you'll be able to come with me, okay?"

She nodded, wiped her tear with her sleeve.

"Lars, I feel so happy with you." She murmured into his chest. "I hope you come back soon."

"Of course."

"Hey, you lovebirds done yet? We got to ship off." The captain yelled from the ship.

Lars reluctantly let go of Madeline, and started to walk towards the ship. Madeline, still teary-eyed, watched his retreating back.

In an instant, Lars quickly ran back and kissed her. Madeline was shocked and when Lars pulled away. He saw her extremely red face and then her smile.

Lars then ran back to the ship and over the side of the ship. "I'll be back, I promise, and then we can continue, okay?"

Madeline smiled wider. "I'll hold you to that promise! Also.." The boat started sailing away.

She started running with the ship. "I really like you!"

Lars looked shocked and blushed a little. He smiled and yelled back. "I loved you since I met you!"

Madeline stopped at the edge and looked surprised. She blushed even harder if possible. She waved to the ship and Lars.

"Mon Dieu. He loved me for that long?" She thought to herself, blushing fiercely.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the years, Lars got extremely busy with his country's affairs. He was angry that he couldn't visit the Canadian as often as he would have liked. She wrote to him often and he replied when he could. Currently he is in his office, sorting through mail and found a certain, fragrant letter.

Dear Lars,

I hope that you are well. I wish that I can see you, but I know you are very busy and I understand. I remember your last visit. It was nice. You surprised me at home with a bouquet of tulips. Kumami thought you were an intruder and attacked you. He only stopped when I threatened him that I would only feed him vegetables for the rest of the month. The only good that came out of it was bandaging you up. We stayed together at my house until the end of the trip until the captain of your ship had to literally drag you away. Before you left, we kissed, oh that was very embarrassing in front of so many, but very sweet. I can't wait until you come back home. I mean my home, but you can call it your home too but you have a home there in your country. Oh I'm embarrassing myself, aren't I? I just want to say I love you. Even if it defies England, I love you. I hope you feel the same as strongly.

Love, Madeline Williams.

Lars read the letter. He smiled but felt sad. He wanted to just stay with her but he couldn't abandon his responsibilities. Well, actually he could but he would be in deep trouble.

"Oh Madeline." He murmured to himself, just staring at the letter.

"Madeline, what?" Francis asked leaning in the doorway.

"Francis!" Lars said in surprise and quickly tried to hide the letter. Francis' eyebrow raised.

"What are you hiding from me? And what about Madeline?" Francis inquired with narrowed eyes. "You know you can't hide anything from me."

"Madeline, oh no I didn't say that. I said Mad Allen. Yeah that's what I said Mad Allen. He's this Brit that married a donkey." Lars nodded.

"A donkey. Well L'Angleterre's people are a bit strange. But why would you want to hide that from me?" Francis pointed at Lar's coat pocket where the letter was hastily put in.

"Oh this?" Lars said nervously as he pointed to the paper. "It's a letter from my uh you know."

"Oh ho hon, you have a lady friend. Someone in a high position." Francis winked at him. "Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Lars avoided eye contact, which caused Francis to be suspicious.

"Who is it?" Francis said seriously.

"I honestly say I am not allowed to reveal that." Lars looked Francis square in the eye.

"Come on, I won't tell." Francis whined. Lars shook his head. "Can I at least guess?"

Lars shrugged. Francis rubbed his chin and thought. "It is a woman, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, do I personally know her?"

Lars avoided the question which meant an automatic yes to Francis.

"Huh, that doesn't narrow it down at all! Hold a second, I got it! Did I ever date her?" Francis looked excited, hoping to know what has got the Dutchman so flustered.

"I think you need to leave. If not, please just drop the subject. I wish to leave her a secret!" Lars yelled furiously as he stood up and slammed his palms on the table.

Francis put his hands up. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry. I just want to know who is making you so flustered." He explained.

"Okay, just don't push it." Lars warned and sat back down.

"Fine, but one of these days you'll have to tell me or I find out by myself." Francis said. "Well, best be going. I got a date. Au revoir."

Lars waited until Francis was gone and he sighed. "That was a close call."

Lars took out the letter again and looked at it smiling. He started to write his reply.

Dear my lovely Madeline,

I am well besides dying from a lonely heart. I miss you so much and I want to be with you so badly. I cannot head to you anytime soon. There is a lot of business. that I have to take care of. I think of you everything second of the day. Every time I touch my scar of your bear's bite, I think of how beautiful you are when you are angry. Today, Francis came in my office right when I was reading your letter. He almost found out about us. I know that when you are ready and free. We can tell everybody. I want you to know I love you to death. I only worry about you. I can handle anything that life throws at me. I hope you are safe and happy.

From, Lars.


	10. Chapter 10

The day of Independence. July 1, 1867. Madeline was so happy. She couldn't contain her joy. She immediately told the ones closest to her, especially Lars of course. He was so happy that he hopped on a boat, and tried to get there as fast as possible.

When he arrived, he saw an angel. She smiled in delight at the sight of him. She waved at him. He waved back grinning ear to ear.

When the ship boarded, he was the first one off. He ran to her and lifted her high into the air and they spun around.

"Congratulations, Madeline. I've missed you so much!" He hugged her tightly then kissed her.

"I've missed you so much, too!" Madeline teared up in joy. "I'm free! I'm finally free!" Tears poured down her face.

Lars put her down and kissed her tears. "I know. Madeline I would like to ask you something in private, if it's alright?"

She blinked and smiled. "Okay, Lars. Let's go back to my house, then."

They went to her house and they saw something unexpected.

Kumajirou was there finishing up a plate of crepes.

"Kumatachi, where did you get those?" Madeline said, a bit worried.

"Mon petit MADELINE!"

The couple's eyes widened and they immediately separated from one another. Lars didn't know what to do so he hid in the closet.

"Hello, Papa. What are you doing here?" She said nervously with a slight smile.

"What! To celebrate of course! You are finally free from the stuffy Brit. Now, you can come home with me!" Francis said remembering all of the happy times they had together.

"Hah?" Madeline exclaimed. Lars in his hiding spot gaped.

"Ah, not as a colony of course. You are your own country but I want you to come for an extended visit." He said gleefully.

"Hmm. Okay?" She replied nervously, glancing at the closest door, worrying about Lars.

"Great! Let's leave tonight!" Francis clapped his hands.

"Papa, that's impossible! I mean I have to um help my people settle in and all." She said said nervously. "I have to do a lot of work."

Francis rubbed his chin, looking at her, thinking. He then smiled. "Okay, but at least make your first visit to Europe, my place, okay?"

"Of course, Papa. Where else would I visit?" She dryly laughed.

"Well, your first parents." France said somberly.

"Papa, they barely remember me. If I showed up, they wouldn't know who I am, at all." She said.

"Okay, but I don't want you anywhere near that Brit. He's a bad influence on you."

"Uh, huh. Papa, I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine." She smiled at him.

"Okay, now who's in the closet?" Francis looked at her knowingly.

"What?" She said surprised. "There's no one there."

"Ah, mon petit. I know I haven't seen you for a long time, but I know when you lie. Also I saw a glimpse of someone going in there when I was coming out. Is it a guy?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Madeline blushed.

"Ah, it is. Let's go and get him out." Francis walked over to the closet and put his hand on the knob. Lars held his breath.

"Just please don't hurt him!" She blurted out.

Francis stopped and folded his arms. "Madeline, who is it?" He said seriously.

Lars started sweating in fear.

"It's my boyfriend. I'm sorry I haven't told you, but please don't hurt him." Madeline pleaded with him.

Francis looked at her even more seriously. "Is it someone that I know? Because if it is, depending on who, I'm going to kill him."

"But Papa!"

Too late. Francis opened the door. He looked at Lars. Lars looked at him anxiously. "Hi Francis."

Francis slammed the door and faced Madeline, with a smile. "Madeline, there's no one in there. You shouldn't joke about something so serious."

"Papa, are you alright? Lars really is my boyfriend." Madeline said worried.

"I'm perfectly fine and Lars? Who's that? I don't know anyone by that name." He smiled and then he put a chair against the door to prevent Lars from coming out. "Madeline, what would you like for dinner?"

"But Papa..." She sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with her stubborn Papa. "I would like foie-gras."

"Okay, I also brought wine for the celebration. Would you like red or white?"

"Red. Can I let him out?" Madeline pointed at banging door.

"Dinner will be done in an hour." Francis said and he turned around. "Put out 3 dinner settings." then he left.

Madeline smiled. "Oui, Papa!" She pulled the chair out and the door opened. Lars got out and bear-hugged Madeline.

"I was so terrified. I think he's more terrifying than Ivan." He mumbled into her shoulder.

Madeline patted him on the back, comforting. "There, there. Papa will like you eventually. You have to get him used to it first."

"That's even worse. I know him, the real him. Remember 100 year war. You haven't seen what he can do." He groaned.

"Lars, calm down. He's not like that anymore well, if he is, he won't act like that around me." Madeline said calmingly.

"Okay."

"Also we can't sleep together when Papa is staying here." Madeline said.

This made Lars internally cry to himself, which made Madeline rub his back.


	11. Chapter 11

The three sat at the table. The couple on one side. Francis on the other.

They ate in silence. Francis glared at Lars once every few minutes. Lars was scared for his life and Madeline was nervous of how her father will judge her.

Francis put down his fork. The two immediately gave him their full attention.

"So how did you meet?" He looked at Lars.

"We traded things to one another." Madeline said.

"Really? That's the very first time you've met?" Francis said very over the top.

"Yes, I believe so." Madeline replied. Lars started, sweating nervously.

"Mon petit, would you believe that you two met when you were just a babe?"

"Yes, Papa. I thought he was familiar, when I first met him. Why do you ask?" Madeline asked suspicious.

"Honey, let's don't go into this. The past is the past. Nothing is more important to me than our present." Lars said to her, trying to stop this conversation from getting any further.

"It is to me too, Lars. But I want to know about that time. Understood?" She said to him, sweetly and then sickly.

"Yes, dear." Lars replied.

"Please tell me, Papa."

"Let's see." He lent back on his chair. "Ah, it was the first time you came to my house, you were so cute that I had to show you off to everyone that I knew. This came by for something that I don't really remember, and then I showed you off. And he was mesmerized by you."

Madeline looked at Lars and he looked away embarrassed.

"After you left, he started asking what he was feeling and said he was in love with someone. I didn't know at the time but I think he meant you." Francis then looked at Lars darkly.

"Lars, is that true?" Madeline demanded.

"Ah," Lars looked at her guilty and ashamed. "Yeah, it's true."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"You were so cute and I wanted no needed to be with you. Please forgive me." Lars bowed his head.

Madeline couldn't handle the information. She got up and ran to her room and locked it.

"I can't believe it. He loved me when I was a little girl? Isn't that creepy?" She started crying. "Why do I always attract weirdos?"

"He didn't do anything bad to me though, unless I allow it. He tries to act cool, even if he's extremely nervous." She smiles a little as tears keep falling. "But maybe I'm too young for him. He's around Papa's age and maybe he wants someone older or does he like someone younger?"

She slapped her cheeks and wiped some tears away. "No you cannot doubt, anything. You are in love with him, even if he likes you because you resemble a little girl. But that means, when I grow older he'll leave me." The tears flowed out harder.

She sits down and huddles her knees close to her chest and cries.

*knock* *knock*

"Madeline, it's me."

"Lars?" She says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Your dad is kind of depressed and he thinks it's his fault that you cried."

Madeline stayed silent. Lars sighed.

"I know it's actually my fault. I should've told you." Lars smiled a little. "You know the first time I saw you. I thought you were an angel."

Madeline snorted slightly.

"It's true. You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I fell in love with right there and I swore to myself that I'd make you mine." Lars said. "But I'm sorry that I caused you grief. I was a coward and couldn't tell you. I thought you would hate me." He gets a bit quieter. "I'm really sorry and I won't bother you ever again."

"What!" Madeline got up and unlocked the door. She went out and saw Lars was walking away.

She ran after him and hug-tackled him. She cried. "Please don't leave me!"

Lars was surprised by what he heard. "But I'm a pervert. I fell in love with you when you were a child. According to Francis, I should die by the guillotine."

"Well, you are the only person outside my family who cares this much about me. You may be a pervert but Papa is a pervert too. So is my brother. I can get used to it. I don't really care what you are into, just..please don't leave me." She sobbed and looked at him desperately.

He twisted around and hugged her. "I will never leave you. If you'll have me." He smiled.

She stopped crying, and smiled so happily and hugged him back. They paused for a moment and looked at each other. They leaned in and..

*Cough* *Cough*

Francis stood there, fake-coughing. He raise a brow at them. The couple blushed.

"Do you feel better, mon petit?"

She nodded.

Francis sighed and scratched his head. "Lars."

Lars stiffened.

"I give you my consent to date her."

"Really? Thank you so.."

"But, if you ever hurt her." Francis went closer to Lars and lowered his voice. "I will hunt you down and kill you."

Lars went bug-eyed and nodded, horrified.

Francis pat him on the shoulder. "Now you two may continue." He went away.

They looked at each other, smiled awkwardly to one another.

"Want to try again?" Madeline asks. He shrugs and leans in and kisses her.

"I love you." He says to her. She blushes and digs her head into his chest.

"I love you too." She murmurs back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mon cher. Wake up." Francis says to a sleeping Madeline. "Don't make Papa dump water on you."

Madeline opens her eyes. "You wouldn't." But then she sees the bucket of water next to him.

"I made your favorite, crepes. Now get out of bed and get ready for the day." Francis gets out of her room

Madeline looks at her bear, still snoring happily and she pokes his belly. His leg jerks but he doesn't wake up.

She then hears screaming and sees Lars running past her room, soaking wet. Francis idly walks by her room and smiles at her.

"He wouldn't wake up." Francis said and walks to the kitchen.

She blinked and proceeded to get changed, after she closed the door. She's a lady after all.

15 minutes later, she goes into the kitchen.

Francis made heaps of food again. Madeline looked at her stomach and pinched a bit of pudge sticking out. She was very focused with the pudge that she didn't notice Lars sitting next to her. He's in fresh clothing.

"Morning." He says to her.

Madeline looks up and at him. She couldn't contain her laughter. He pouted at her.

Lars had his hair down.

Lars ran his hands through his hair, but it refused to stick up. Lars is upset.

"You look so cute!" She said to him, after she finished laughing.

"Hmm." He grumbled.

Francis sets down the last plate of crepes and sauces. Francis smirks at Lars.

"You look so young." Francis chuckles. "You look more like Bella with your hair down"

Lars looked more upset and mumbled under his breathe.

"Well let's eat." Francis said.

They started eating. Kumajirou wondered in and put his arms to Madeline. Madeline picked him up and put him on her lap.

"Here, Kumamishi." Madeline hands a crepe to the bear who gnaws on it. The bear's head is where her chest is.

Lars glares at the bear, envious of his position.

Francis starts putting crepes on Lars' plate. He also put a red sauce between two of them.

Lars, unknowing of the danger, puts a crepe in his mouth while still staring at the smirking bear. Lars' face started turning red and contorting one of pain.

"WATER!" Lars screamed and gulped his glass down. Madeline looks worried at Lars.

"Here, take mine." She gives him his glass. He gulps it and starts panting. "What happened?"

Lars looks at the food on his plate and sees the red sauce. "Hot sauce!" He glares at Francis.

"What? I thought it was jam." He looked at Madeline in sadness. "Mon bebe, I must be getting old. I can't even distinguish the two apart."

"Oh, Papa." Madeline said, sad for her aging Papa. "Don't worry, I'll get you some glasses."

"I don't think he needs glasses." Lars grumbled. Kumajirou took some more crepes and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Kumahasa, stop eating. You're going to get fat." She scolded the bear. "Excuse me." She gets up from the table with bear in hand and walks to her room.

"Francis, why are you being so mean to me?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Francis faked innocence.

"You gave me permission. Can't I at least eat breakfast with her?""

"Yes, you can but not may. You see, I don't have many children but I love them all dearly. And Madeline, she is my little bebe and my favorite. Do you understand? If I could, you wouldn't exist." Francis snarled it in a way that could make Ivan cry.

Lars became quiet and scared.

"After all, you don't want me to tell mon petit all the nasty things you've done, right?"

Lars shook his head.

"Then I suspect that you want to marry her. oui?"

Lars looked embarrassed.

"Ohonhon. You are going to make a honest woman out of her."

"So you are okay with it?"

"Do you love her?"

Lars nodded.

"Will you protect her?"

He nodded again.

"Will you die for her?"

"I would do anything for her." Lars said determined.

Francis smiled. "Okay, I give you permission, but remember what I told you yesterday? I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Understood. Thank you."Lars smiles and sighs in relief.

"What are my two best men talking about?" Madeline asks as she walks back in the kitchen.

"Ah.." Lars looked at her dumbfounded.

"The rules he has to abide by when I leave." Francis says and Lars nods.

"Okay?" Madeline looked at them weirdly. "Let's finish eating shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mon cher. Wake up." Francis said to a sleeping Madeline. She stirred slightly. "Don't make Papa dump water on you."

Madeline openrd her eyes and sat up. "You wouldn't." But then she saw the bucket of water next to him.

"I made your favorite, crepes. Now get out of bed and get ready for the day." Francis left her room, taking the bucket with him.

Madeline bleary eyed, yawned and glanced at her bear, still snoring happily and she poked his belly. His leg jerked but he doesn't wake up.

She then heard screaming and saw Lars running past her room, soaking wet. Francis idly strolled past her room and smiled at her.

"He wouldn't wake up." Francis commented and walked toward the kitchen.

She blinked and proceeded to get changed, after she closed the door. She's a lady after all.

15 minutes later, she goes into the kitchen.

Francis made heaps of food again. Madeline looked at her stomach and pinched a bit of pudge sticking out. She was very focused with the pudge that she didn't notice Lars sitting next to her. He's in fresh clothing.

"Morning." He says to her.

Madeline looks up and at him. She couldn't contain her laughter. He pouted at her, turning slightly away.

Lars had his hair down.

Lars ran his hands through his hair, but it refused to stick up. Lars was visibly upset.

"You look so cute!" She said to him, after she finished laughing.

"Hmm." He grumbled, pouting more and didn't want to a knowledge the Frenchman. 

Francis set down the last plate of crepes and sauces. Francis smirked at Lars.

"You look so young." Francis chuckles. "You look more like Bella with your hair down"

Lars looked more upset and mumbled under his breath.

"Well let's eat." Francis said as he sat down.

They started eating. Kumajirou wandered in and put his arms to Madeline. Madeline picked him up and put him on her lap.

"Here, Kumamishi." Madeline hands a crepe to the bear who gnawed on it. The bear's head is where her chest is.

Lars glared at the smirking bear, envious of his position.

Francis started putting crepes on Lars' plate. He also put a red sauce between two of them.

Lars, unknowing of the danger, puts a crepe in his mouth while still staring at the boasting bear. Lars' face started turning red and contorting to pain.

"WATER!" Lars screamed and gulped his glass down. Madeline looks worried at Lars.

"Here, take mine." She gives him his glass. He gulped it and starts panting. "What happened?"

Lars looks at the food on his plate and sees the red sauce. "Hot sauce!" He glares at Francis.

"What? I thought it was jam." He looked at Madeline in sadness. "Mon bebe, I must be getting old. I can't even distinguish the two apart."

"Oh, Papa." Madeline said, sad for her aging Papa. "Don't worry, I'll get you some glasses."

"I don't think he needs glasses." Lars grumbled. Kumajirou took some more crepes and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Kumahasa, stop eating. You're going to get fat." She scolded the bear. "Excuse me." She gets up from the table with bear in hand and walks to her room.

"Francis, why are you being so mean to me?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Francis faked innocence.

"You gave me permission. Can't I at least eat breakfast with her?""

"Yes, you can but not may. You see, I don't have many children but I love them all dearly. And Madeline, she is my little bebe and my favorite. Do you understand? If I could, you wouldn't exist." Francis snarled it in a way that could make Ivan cry.

Lars became quiet and terrified for his life. He's seen France do some crazy things over the centuries. 

"After all, you don't want me to tell mon petit all the nasty things you've done, right?"

Lars shook his head.

"Then I suspect that you want to marry her. oui?"

Lars looked embarassed.

"Ohonhon. You are going to make a honest woman out of her."

"So you are okay with it?"

"Do you love her?"

Lars nodded.

"Will you protect her?"

He nodded again.

"Will you die for her?"

"I would do anything for her." Lars said determined. "Even if my identity disappears, I will love her to my dying breath."

Francis smiled contently . "Okay, I give you permission, but remember what I told you yesterday? I will kill you if you hurt her."

"Understood. Thank you."Lars smiles and sighs in relief.

"What are my two best men talking about?" Madeline asks as she walks back in the kitchen.

"Ah.." Lars looked at her dumbfounded.

"The rules he has to abide by when I leave." Francis says and Lars nods.

"Okay?" Madeline looked at them weirdly. "Let's finish eating shall we?"


End file.
